


ice dragons and fey princess

by princesszavi1



Series: Thorki one shots [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comedy, Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, Good Jotuns, Good Laufey (Marvel), Growing Up, Kid Fic, Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: The love  story of Loki and Thor started on a late winter day.If you are here for grand adventures and proclamations of love, this is not a story for you.This is story of childhood innocence where everything is a game of great fun and where every day is a new day. So without further delay let us get into the tale.





	1. ice dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/gifts), [5ofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/gifts), [Lang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lang/gifts).



The love story of Loki and Thor started on a late winter day.If you are here for grand adventures and proclamations of love, this is not a story for you.  
This is story of childhood innocence where everything is a game of great fun and where every day is a new day. So without further delay let us get into the tale.

It was another ordinary day in Utgard keep, or should we say as ordinary day as it can be when it is the home of one baby trickster; Loki. The court of Jotuns, the mightiest and feircest beings in all the nine had no respite ever since the little trickster learned to crawl and now being able to walk without stumbling every few steps, they were on guard all times; for it was only his limited mobility that confined Loki's pranks and tricks to royal quarters and gardens.But now that he can walk and has taken to following Helblindi like a baby duck, no one was safe.Now you may be wondering how a baby is capable of inspiring such fear in the hearts of Jotuns but let me assure you our Loki is around 500 years old that is equivalent of 5 years in human age but since he is a runt;quite small and precious, the Jotuns are unable to shake of their habit doting and babying Loki like all the other runts whose smaller stature made them all the more loving and worth doting upon.

Loki loved his older brother Helblindi, like a dragon loves gold; as such Loki gets quite jealous when others vied for Helblindi's attention; he lashes out with magic and mischief.Oh don't be alarmed readers Our little Loki never uses magic for malice.

Now getting back to our story King Laufey, the sovereign of Joutunheim was currently presiding over the court in Utgard keep blissfully unaware of the latest chaos that will woe him his entire life; when the door to the royal court burst open with a loud clank. The Jotuns used to such displays turned their full attention albeit subtly to the door to listen whatever latest drama the little Loki found necessary to inflict them with.

Our little Loki knew very little how the entire Joutan court was counting on him to add a touch of cheeriness to their deary lifes went on with his usual agenda of smashing all their hopes to the ground and doing something unexpected.

“PAAPPAA, PAAPAA, PAPA; I waAANnt an ICE DRAGON” shouted Loki running towards the throne where Laufey was seated.

At once all the warriors in the court straightened themselves and internally started making plans on where to find an Ice dragon. For such was the love and adoration the youngest prince inspired in his people.

By the time Loki made his way to the dais on which the throne was placed Laufey was already standing, he carefully lifted little Loki, placing him on his lap waiting for Loki to clam down and speak his story behind his request. For Loki always had a grand tale behind his doings no matter how childish or silly they may be. And if anyone dares to laugh at his words, lo and behold they would have to face the wrath of entire royal family on top of Loki's retaliation.

“Papa, I want an Ice dragon egg and I want the egg to be green with tiny sparkles of blue and gold on it and when the egg hatches I want the baby to be red with golden scales and green eyes. I will take it everywhere with me and promise to feed it and make it the strongest dragon in all the nine realms.” said Loki making his ruby eyes big, joining his hands in front of him and looking cute for all his worth.Even the most battle hardened warriors, withered wise old croons felt their heart melting at the display.  
Laufey felt immensely proud of how perfect his little baby was, he wondered how long Loki spent working his speech framing it perfectly innocent and silly so people will not see the real reason behind this ridiculous yet dangerous request. But Laufey wasn't fooled for he knew this game well, he played it through his entire life and he played it so well, he had entire nine eating out of his palm.

“Loki, you do remember what happened the last time you had a pet?” Laufey spoke with an amused smile.  
“But Papa, It wasn't my fault at all. I did exactly as I promised to feed it and take care of it. It is not my fault that Pudding has taken a liking to Byleistr.” said Loki unrepentantly.  
Everyone shuddered at the thought of pudding, the frost kitten for it is a stuff of nightmares despite its innocent looks and pint size. If you are wondering what the story behind the frost kit is it is nothing exciting but case of misplaced anger, abandonment issues. What the story made you even more interested? Fine let me tell you, it went like this, little Loki was out one day with his older brother Helbindi when they came across a performing troupe that had all kinds of exotic animals and Loki was instantly hooked, he begged his brother to take him backstage to look at the animals in close quarters, and as usual Loki got his way; while touring the animals in their cages they heard a commotion when investigated they found that a frost kitten was rejected by its mother, it was quiet weak and underfed in-spite their many efforts. Loki took one look at the frost kit and his big eyes welled up and he pleaded his big brother for the kit when Helblindi hesitated big fat tears rolled down his baby soft cheeks and Helblindi relented. Thus the frost kitten became the Loki's first pet. Loki named the kit after his most favorite food pudding and he fed the kit every two hours, he took it out on long walks, soon the kit recovered and Helblindi had two shadows trailing him. But one day everything changed when the frost kit woke up to find Loki missing, for it was highly unusual for Little Loki to go any where without him. So the kit went in search of Loki only to find him doing something so unimaginable. He was petting the riding hounds kept in the keep, the same hounds who barked and growled and scratched him when he just arrived at the Keep. The betrayal was too much for its young heart and it ran away and when Loki came for it with hounds scent clinging to him it clawed at him, Loki cried out in surprise and his nanny brust through the door frightening the kit and thus it fled to the towers rafters. It stayed there for a week evading any attempts at capture only to be found by second prince Byleistr who coaxed it out of its hiding and took it back to Loki only for him his hiss at Loki and making him cry. Pudding absolutely refused Loki and others and ran but over the days Byleistr through gentle coaxing and love re-domesticated pudding. Pudding got quite attached to the prince but hated everyone else. It also developed new habit of marking territory and defending his territory.  
It was quite nasty and takes great joy in ambushing the oblivious Jotuns. It is better off not to speak of anyone trying to get closer to the second prince for it has taken a shine to Byleistr and is quite territorial, marking him as his.

Now where are we; I am sorry my readers that I have this habit of going on any topic until the others ears fall off, I try to pace myself but you see I am never quiet so successful. Yes now getting back on the topic at hand Laufey and Little Loki.  
“Loki,little one remember we agreed on no more pets until you reach 800. You can play with the animals at the keep.”  
“But papa, that wasn't my fault and why punish me?”  
“No, little one we have already discussed this,it is not a punishment.we only wa...” King Laufey halted seeing Loki's lip wobble. He hate seeing his children cry especially Loki but this was something he had to be strong to prevent even more tears in the future.With that in mind he said sternly;  
“Loki, go back to your room and no more talk about pets, is that understood. Now go I have court to conduct and you have your lessons with Lord Kelvarr.”  
Loki looked at his papa with big tear filled eyes for extra effect he added a tiny sob he knew would surely work in his favor but It seems that luck was not on his side for Laufey did not look at him. So he sighed and made to get down from his papa's lap; with his head hung and eyes down he walked away for there was no need for others to know his acting.  
Little Loki made his way to his chambers. He sat on his bed and went through the conversation in his mind, he saw nothing unreasonable in his request or why his Papa did not buy his act. He was perfect in his explanation and the tears and lip wobble was one of his finest performance still date but why didn't it work. Maybe he was lacking in dramatics but he thought it was far below him to kick and scream like a toddler like he had seen some young lings do during the winter solstice.

When he heard footsteps in the corridor he immediately knew it was his nanny come to get him for lord Kelvarr, though he meant well the old crone was quite fond of his own voice went on and on about the ancient gods, hymns,rocks and what not. If anyone was to be worshiped it was Loki and why not he was the most beautiful, wise, powerful, humble and he certainly deserved the ice dragon. Indeed they should build a shrine for him with precious jade and ruby and offer him gifts and ballads. Yes that will be his name day's present this year and what more if he can arrive on an ice dragon it will be even more grand, the perfect entrance for the perfect god. If they don't get him an ice dragon then he will have to do it himself.  
Yes that's what he will do, go on a quest and come back victorious with a whole hoard of ice dragons then his big brother Helblindi will only have eyes for him and no other. The more he thought the more he was convinced and he teleported from his hiding place to the kitchens, he looked around for others they ran to freezers where his favorite pudding was kept. 

He magicked a satchel and placed all the pudding  
in it and sent it away for safe keeping. Then he teleported to his room to get his favorite cloak and book on dragons and few other things. With everything ready he searched for a spell to teleport himself to where he thought the dragons lived.  
Loki closed his eyes readying the spell reaching for magic deep within and when he felt the spell take hold he felt himself falling very rapidly. It went on for few seconds and Loki knew it would hurt when he finally arrived but to his surprise when things slowed down as he fell to earth with a thump he felt no pain, the earth was quite soft but lumpy he felt around slowly opening his eyes to see a smooth red fabric and golden hair and big bluest eyes he had ever seen.

.........................the end ...............


	2. fey princes

Thor was sulking. There was no other way to put it. He was sulking with his arms crossed at his chest, his tiny pink mouth twisted in the most adorable pout on this side of the nine. But what more could he do, when no one had even a minute to spare on him; his mother was busy entertaining the visiting nobles in her weaving room from which he was barred entrance, his father and Heimdall were off realm to some norns forsaken gambling hole, when he went to the training grounds looking for Hela, she took him by his collar like some stray kitten and threw him off the training grounds and threatened to drown him if she saw him lurking around the training grounds again. Finally when he went looking for Valkyries they also brushed him off. So here we are with one sulking Thor trying furiously to think of ways to rectify this grave injustice for it was one thing to treat him like a young ling when he was 700 yrs old but when he was finally 800years old he demanded respect and to be treated like the warrior he was.   
He finally settled on what any proper 8 year old would do in this situation he decided on running away from home.   
With his mind made up Thor set his sights on the woods behind the palace but not before raiding the palace kitchens. Wrapping his loot in a grey sack he made his way stealthily moved through the many turns and passages minding the guards.Finally reaching the woods, he broke into a run in the childish giddy way only young children can. On reaching the clearing by the lake he slowed down throwing his sack carelessly on a broken trunk and jumped into the cool sparkling water splashing having fun and being a nuisance to other peaceful creatures in the water. After a while he gave up on his unruly behavior and settled for floating on his back flowing with the lake when a bright flash of green obscured his vision and all of a sudden he felt a weight settle on him; sinking him. In a flurry of arms and knobby elbows and muffled sounds he sank before floating coughing fitfully. It takes a few minutes for Thor to gain his senses to drag himself to shore before laying down panting.

It takes Thor a few minutes to register the weight gripping on his lower body, he looks down to find blue bordering on purple lines and midnight black hair. He tried sitting up which made the blue bundle cry out and tighten its grip.

“ ow stop, you're hurting me. Let go.” cried Thor trying to shake the blue thing.

“ Stop moving. It hurts.” cries the blue being separating from the blonde child. He slowly stood up dusting himself unaware of the curious blue eyes eying him with wonder.

“ How did you fall from the sky ? Why are you so small?” wondered the blonde prince.

“ I am not little.” shouted the blue being glaring at the other boy. He knew from experience that he will be ratted out to his father who will surely spank his tiny bottom for being naughty if he didn't quickly get away. Making a decision to flee Loki started running in a random direction.

Thor was surprised to see the blue child breaking into a run. Instinct told him to follow him so he did. He caught up quickly and ran beside him asking.

“ Are you a Jotun? Why are you so small? Are you a baby like the ones I sometimes see at the market?”

Coming to halt Loki thought for a moment before lying, “ I do not know of these Jotun you speak of. I am of the fey. We are here and there and every where. I can take shape of who ever I want elves, humans or animals.” He said shape shifting into a dark elf and then a dwarf.  
“ Cool. But why did you fall out the sky?” questioned Thor with wide eyes.  
“ I was chasing a dragon when I fell from the sky.”

“ Fey, I never heard of any fey. Is that like rye bread. I hate it. Its grainy and chewy but mother says it makes me strong like those yucky vegetables so I eat them sometimes.” babbled Thor confidently.

“ How dare you compare the mighty Fey to something as common as rye bread. You ought to be flogged for insulting the fey in front of their very own ruler, foolish oaf.” cried the little blue prince adding on dramatics summoning a green fire and a illusion of whip.

The blonde prince was sacred. He knew firsthand how painful it was to get whipped and the blue king must be mighty strong to fight a dragon and do magic. He cowered, “ Please forgive me your highness, I promise not to do it again. You can have all my pudding but please don't whip me.”

“ PUDDING.” cried the blue king at once becoming all cheery.

“ I forgive you. Now give me pudding and I shall make you my loyal follower.” cried Loki taking the blonde prince's arm in his and dragging him to the clearing. When they reached the clearing they sat down in shade snacking on the pudding.

Thor observed the pretty King inhaled the pudding in seconds before asking for more. He was gracious host just like his mother raised hi m and share his share of pudding having eaten already in the kitchens. He observed the fey king and noted that he had a cute plump cheeks, adorable pout. Overall he was perfect and Thor felt proud for finding the King. He decided the fey king will be his and only his. His little pretty secret. Having decided he waited for the fey king to finish eating before asking,  
“ What should I call you?”   
“ The mighty Fey king Loki.” replied the blue prince.

“ well met the mighty Fey king Loki. I am Thor of Asgard and future Valkyrie.” said Thor feeling proud for remembering his manners.

The fey king giggled prettily which made something soft flutter in his belly. He grinned showing of his missing tooth making the blue king laugh. They lay back on the grass smiling and giggling enjoying the warmth of the early morning sun. The rustle of leaves and warm sun put them in a state of sleepiness and soon they curled up like puppies fast asleep.

Meanwhile back home, Utgard stronghold is in chaos. Servants and courtiers are combing the royal residence inch by inch of their youngest prince. The royal family are frantic and frightened about their baby boy. King Laufey searched the realm for his baby with a scrying mirror while Prince Helblindi organized troops to search the capital. Prince Byeiistr and consort Farbauti sent out scouting ice hawks into the nearby woods hoping to spot Loki.

The Asgardian palace also was in a similar state since Frigga realized her son was gone. She sent the troops into the capital market where Prince Thor is seen wandering regularly and pestering the merchants. When the search party came empty handed she pulled out her scrying mirror muttering a spell to find her wayward son. What she saw first surprised her then she got angry at how stupid and selfish her son can be. She ordered the soldiers back to the market and find the frantic Jotun parents searching of their missing baby. 

She reminded her son time and time again that Jotun babies no matter how cute and pretty they are; are not meant of kidnapping. What more should she do to stress on that point. She blamed Odin and his obsession with the Jotun Royal family maybe it was something inheritable. Frankly Odin's obsession over King Laufey is frankly creepy and disgusting. But never mind she married him. To think her boy has gone so far as kidnapping a full sized Jotun baby is something she need to nip in the bud before he starts talking to life size Laufey dolls. 

With her hand maidens she set out to the clearing in hopes of preventing any further trauma. As they rushed to the clearing they heard nothing indicating the baby was in distress. Queen Frigga entered the clearing while her maidens secured the area. She slowly moved near the two tangled beings before crouching down. She slowly untangled the two bodies hoping the baby wasn't hurt. She took the Jotun baby in her arms while she nudged her son awake. She examined the Jotun baby carefully for any signs of struggle or hurt. When she was satisfied he was unhurt she relaxed for a moment. She looked down at the baby finally noticing something different. The baby was so cute and adorable chubby cheeks and perfect mouth.For a moment she considered the idea of having a jotun baby before she dismissed it for later.She further noticed he looked somehow big for his age at same tiny in size. She noticed tiny nubs on his head which she knew did not appear until the baby is out of infancy. She was surprised she could recognize his kin lines distinctly. When she tried mapping them the baby scrunched up his noise, snapping his eyes open and shrieking. The shriek surprised Frigga and she almost dropped the baby when Thor appeared by her side gripping the blue baby saying.

“ Fey King Loki, Its Okay. She is my mother not an enemy dragon. See she means no harm. right mother?” shouted the blonde to be heard over Loki's cries.

“ Yes, dear child. I mean no harm. Its okay I got you now.” soothed Frigga the loving mother rubbing soothing circles on the baby's back.

“ I am not in trouble. Promise.” cried the blue baby sniffing surprising Frigga and confirming her suspicions.

“ I Promise.” said the queen solemnly along with Thor's enthusiastic nod. The tears and occasional sobs petered out and the queen of Asgard now has a armful of Jotun baby and overly cheerful Aesir prince who insisted on calling the baby fey King loki. The name struck something but she couldn't recall correctly. They were interrupted by her first born rushing into the clearing shouting,

“ Mother, the Jotun King seized our palace demanding filthy Odin return his baby Loki. He allowed me to leave when I disowned father saying no poor child should have the misfortune of naming Odin sire.”

“ Oops. My bad. I shouldn't have run from home.” said Loki giving his best puppy dog eyes . 

“ Thor, baby Loki. You both are in so much trouble.” cried Frigga pinching his and Thor's cheek painfully. 

“ But Mother, Loki is not a baby. He is a king and fey.” cried Thor while his mother dragged him by arm.

In the palace

“ Laufey dear, you finally decided to take up my offer.” gushed Odin stumbling into the Asgard court reeking of smoke and stale ale.

“ Come one more step and I will smite you.” hissed Laufey looking disgusted. 

“ Odin, Laufey is soo out of your league. In fact everyone here is out of your league. Hey Farbauti.” hi cupped Heimdall sitting down on the stairs ignoring the Jotun armed guards and cowering Aseir courtiers.

The doors opened and in came Queen Frigga holding Baby Loki and dragging Thor. Hela and her hand maidens followed her curious for the show. 

Laufey rushed forward to meet Frigga mid step taking his baby from her and checking him for injuries. When he was satisfied he kissed his baby and handing him to his mate. Turning to Frigga he commanded. “ what is the meaning of this? Will someone explain why my son is in Asgard?”

“ Your son. You have another son with this barbarian?” cried Odin pointing at Farbauti accusingly.

“ Three sons.” Farbauti grinned smugly.

“ Why norns, why. What does he see in him that is not in me? wailed Odin.

“ Character, beauty, looks, strength, integrity, youth and few other things to name.” ticked off Hela.

“ BBUUURRRRNNNNNNNNNNN.” laughed Heimdall highfiving thin air.

“ Mama, who is this pretty Jotun? Ask him If I can have fey King back. I want to show him my room.” interrupted Thor pulling on his mother's skirts.

“ Thor honey. Tell us how you found Loki to this pretty man; sweety. Then you can play to your heart content.” said Frigga nudging her son forward.

King Laufey bent forward until he was young prince's height prompting the blonde to speak.

“ I was angry when no one paid me attention so I ran away, Mister. I went to the clearing by the lake to play in the spring when all of sudden a bright light flashed and suddenly I was drowning. I dragged my self out and when I looked down Fey king was clinging to me and then he ran then I ran and then he did magic which was awesome and then we ate pudding and then we took a nap and mother found us and Hela came running and here we are.” completed the blonde with a huge grin looking for compliments for his perfect recall.

The Tall King turned to his mate who was gripping a squirming child and shot him a long suffering look. HE put a hand on his youngest asking, “ Little falcon. IS this true. Explain to me why I shouldn't grounding you for using your magic unsupervised and vanishing off the realm?” he asked long suffering.

“ I wanted a dragon and when you refused I thought I should get one myself.” said Loki stubbornly in face of parental punishment.

“ Well we will be on our way. Sorry for the misunderstand.” declared Laufey with his winsome smile. A few maidens fainted while Frigga felt herself blush looking at his handsome face.

“ Yo..Ou can st..tay for di.nn..er. We have pudding.” stuttered the Queen trying to gather her wits when Laufey gave a crooked grin making her swoon.

“ when you so graciously offered. We shall stay. Perhaps we will have pudding first.” replied Laufey taking her palm and pressing a soft kiss.

Frigga squeaked.

“ One moment.” she said blasting her husband through the window.

“ Shall we my king, Farbauti. Heimdall join us. Hela run to the kitchens and ask the chefs to bring out the pudding first.”   
\------x------

Epilogue

“ Baby Loki, What is he doing here.” cried Laufey pointing at a sleeping furry Thor in Loki's closet.

“ Well papa, I am bored of watching the dragon egg. I decided that in the mean time I should practice my pet raising skills. So I went and got myself pet Thor. I magicked the fluffy ears and tail. Do you like it ?” asked Loki from inside the bathing chambers.

“ LOKI.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess ;) ;) who those blue eyes belong to.
> 
> this story is dedicated to Riwa-spencer, astro-mega1,zsadistcortel,MW634,chalked,wickedbadsugar,kanverva,navgirl and many others who left comments, kudos and bookmarked my previous stories.  
> I would also thank Donya for commenting on the friend au of loki x tony that I asked all users to write. I really liked "the new feeling" loki x tony story you wrote and it was one of the very first first fics I read and that made me join Ao3 and try writing. thank you.  
> I will soon get a tumblr account where I can post prompts so looking forward to it. sorry for inconvenience.  
> And the correct answer is *****Thor********* :) :0


End file.
